Fade
by le.clarius
Summary: Ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu apa yang akan kau rasakan? Kesedihan? Ataukah itu - kekosongan? Shinra/Celty. Request fic for Tsubaki Nijikawa. RnR?


fade into the darkness

you bring everything with you

and yes—everything's gone

not even a single trace left

. . .

**FADE**

**Disclaimer:**

Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

**Warning:**

OoC maybe. Minor OC. AT/AR?

_Request __fic for Tsubaki Nijikawa. Hope you like it (meski saya tahu gak kerasa ShinraCelty ._.)_

. . .

Saat kau kehilangan sesuatu, apakah yang akan kau rasakan? Apa itu kesedihan? Ataukah penyesalan—karena mereka mengatakan bahwa kau tak akan menyadari apa yang kau miliki, apa yang begitu berharga untukmu, sampai kau kehilangannya.

Mungkin itu yang seharusnya dirasakan seorang _Homo sapiens_. Namun tidak untuk Shinra.

Seorang dokter muda di Ikebukuro. Bukan dokter biasa memang. Ia dokter yang berurusan dengan orang-orang black-market, orang-orang yang bekerja di balik topeng distrik ini. Mafia, pengedar narkoba, penyelundup barang ilegal—orang-orang yang menganggap kriminalitas sebagai sepiring makan malam yang tersedia di meja makan. Siap untuk disantap, siap mengenyangkan perutnya.

Tidak seperti dokter lainnya pula, Shinra tidak pernah membeda-bedakan pasiennya. Semua orang sama di matanya bagaimanapun beratnya tingkat kriminalitas yang biasa mereka lakukan. Toh ia sebenarnya tak pernah menginginkan uang mereka. Baginya, manusia hanyalah sekedar bongkahan tulang berbalut daging dan otot. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Sifat itu sepertinya ia dapatkan dari Shingen—ayahnya yang juga seorang dokter—yang sama sepertinya, bekerja dengan orang-orang black-market. Namun tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik dari pekerjaannya. Hari-hari yang ia miliki juga berjalan biasa.

Senja itu, pintu apartemen yang juga sekaligus kantornya diketuk seseorang. Tangannya yang tengah lincah menari di atas kertas lembaran administrasi sebuah rumah sakit yang menjadi sumber peralatan dan obat-obatan yang ia gunakan segera terhenti. Shinra bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Suara pintu terbuka—dan seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang penuh dengan luka dan nafas terengah-engah langsung menginterupsi pandangannya. Mata Shinra membesar sejenak melihat orang itu. Tak lama orang itu mampu mempertahankan berdirinya, ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"He-hei! Jangan pingsan di sini, bodoh!" serunya. Namun percuma, karena orang itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga.

Dengan susah payah ia membawa lelaki itu ke dalam ruangan dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Dahinya mengernyit memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu yang penuh dengan bekas hantaman benda tumpul dan sabetan pisau tajam. Bahkan tidak hanya di wajahnya saja, luka-luka itu juga tersebar banyak di sekujur tubuhnya meski tidak separah seperti wajahnya—yang hampir hancur.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera membubuhkan antiseptik dan obat luka, serta memeriksa wajah lelaki itu. Sedikit helaan nafas terluncur saat ia mengetahui hanya hidungnya saja yang patah. Begitu selesai dengan wajahnya, ia melanjutkan pemeriksaannya ke tubuh lelaki itu. Hanya butuh sedikit perawatan, karena lukanya yang tidak terlalu parah. Luka baru. Dan ia sudah memiliki dugaan apa yang telah terjadi dengan lelaki ini. Perang gang.

Bukanlah sebuah keheranan. Karena Ikebukuro adalah markas untuk berbagai gang. Tanpa jarang perang kekuasaan terjadi di antara mereka. Perebutan pengaruh dan hal-hal yang semacam itu. Blue Square, Yellow Scarves, Dollars…

Ah, tapi Shinra tak yakin kalau gang terakhir itu yang menyebabkan perang. Karena Dollars adalah sebuah eksistensi tak terlihat, namun tetap terasa pengaruhnya. Sementara dua gang sebelumnya sudah dikenal karena tindakan kriminal mereka yang begitu mengkhawatirkan penegak hukum.

Ia menghela nafas begitu menyelesaikan ikatan perban yang terakhir. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu lelaki ini kembali ke kesadarannya.

Ya, hampir setiap hari ia harus berhadapan dengan hal semacam ini—dan baginya itu adalah hal biasa. Memang ia menyukai pekerjaannya. Lagipula ia tak bisa menemukan pekerjaan lain yang cocok dengannya. Ia juga tak suka bekerja di rumah sakit—terlalu banyak aturan!

Namun ada satu hal yang selalu saja ia rasakan setiap waktu—dalam dirinya, ia merasakan kekosongan. Seperti ada sepotong besar bagian yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang ada dalam bagian itu, Shinra malah hanya akan merasakan dirinya semakin kebingungan.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya?

. . .

Langit malam telah turun. Dalam sunyi, gelap melingkupi distrik Ikebukuro dan membuai mereka yang berada di alam realita untuk masuk ke dimensi sub-sadar. Sementara kelam itu akan membangunkan makhluk-makhluk nokturnal yang telah menunggu seharian untuk dapat merasakan kembali nafas yang dihembuskan realita.

Suara sebuah kendaraan bermotor beroda dua menderu—memecah keheningan kota itu di tengah malam yang hampir sunyi. Sebuah motor berwarna hitam—bukan, bukan hitam yang benar-benar hitam. Tetapi kelamnya bayangan. Pengendaranya juga mengenakan setelan berwarna senada—warna kelam bayangan. Mengenakan helm yang merefleksikan malam di kacanya, ia melaju cepat membelah jalanan Ikebukuro. Sebuah benda berukuran sekepala manusia tertahan depan perutnya.

Dan itu memang benar—benda itu memang satu kepala manusia yang dikenakan helm. Wajah itu menunjukkan seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah.

Dullahan. Celty Sturluson adalah dullahan.

Ia ingat pernah tinggal di kota ini untuk mencari kepalanya. Dan setelah menemukan kepalanya, ia kembali lagi ke tanah asalnya di Irlandia—dengan membawa juga semua memori tentang dirinya yang dimiliki orang lain. Ia tak sama dengan mereka. Ia bukan _Homo sapiens_. Juga tidak seharusnya ia berada di antara mereka. Jadi mau tak mau mereka juga harus melupakan tentang eksistensinya yang dulu pernah berada di antara mereka.

Namun entah apa yang membuatnya terpanggil kembali ke Jepang, ke kota ini. Ikebukuro seperti membisikkan panggilan ke jiwanya. Dan ia merasa kalau ia tak bisa mengelak.

Karena itu, di sinilah ia sekarang. Memenuhi panggilan aneh itu.

Motor Celty berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen. Ia masih mengingat jelas kalau ia pernah tinggal di apartemen ini, dengan Shinra Kishitani.

Ah, Shinra. Dulu ia hanya seorang anak kecil. Namun semakin lama, tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang baik. Benar-benar seperti ayahnya. Dan untuk Celty, bila ada orang yang ia rasa pantas ia beri rasa terima kasih, Shinra-lah yang akan mendapatkan semua itu.

Setelah meraih kepalanya, sang Dullahan masuk ke gedung di sebelah apartemen itu. Ia naik ke atap gedung dan segera menemukan posisi agar ia bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang baik dari apartemen itu. Terutama lantai kelima.

Celty terdiam, tak bergerak. Angin malam bertiup melewati dirinya sementara indera penglihatannya teralih kepada Shinra yang tengah merawat seorang lelaki yang terkapar tak berdaya di ranjang. Ia bisa melihat tangan-tangan Shinra yang cekatan membubuhkan antiseptik dan membalut perban. Semua dilakukan sempurna. Tak ada gerakan yang terbuang.

Terus ia memperhatikan sampai Shinra selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hubungannya dengan Shinra begitu dalam. Dan ia tak pernah bisa menjelaskan perasaannya.

Apakah ini yang mereka sebut "cinta"?

Benarkah "cinta" itu perasaan yang seperti ini?

Namun sekarang—semua tak ada artinya lagi untuknya.

Memori mereka tentang dirinya sudah terhapus. Sejak ia menemukan kembali kepalanya, ia mengambil kembali semua memori mereka tentang dirinya. Tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal, bahkan yang terkecil. Ia bukan bagian Ikebukuro lagi. Ia adalah Dullahan, makhluk tanah Irlandia. Bukan Jepang. Dan yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah kembali ke tanahnya.

Oh, bukankah sungguh konyol. Ia datang jauh-jauh dari Irlandia dan kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk memperhatikan seorang yang sudah melupakan dirinya bekerja sejenak?

Ah, setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu sebelum kembali ke tanahnya.

Kaki mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, Celty melompat menyeberangi celah antara gedung itu dan apartemen Shinra. Perlahan ia turun ke lantai lima. Ia bergantungan di jendela sementara berusaha membukanya. Saat jendela itu terbuka, ia masuk ke dalam.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Shinra mendengar jendelanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia bisa merasakan angin malam yang tiba-tiba bertiup memenuhi ruangannya. Saat ia berbalik, ia menemukan sesosok aneh dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dan mengenakan helm. Yang lebih aneh, adalah kepala manusia yang berada di tangannya.

Shinra bisa merasakan matanya membesar. Terkejut, tentu saja. Perlahan ia mulai bisa menguasai dirinya. Mulutnya terbuka dan keluar satu pertanyaan.

"Siapa kau?"

Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup sangat keras di ruangan itu. Shinra terpaksa menutup matanya. Saat ia merasakan angin itu reda, ia membuka matanya kembali.

Dan ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Makhluk itu hilang begitu saja—seperti ditelan malam.

—_selamat tinggal…_

(end)

Saya tahu! Saya tahu! Fic ini oh-sungguh-sangat-abal-tak-terkira. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa saya tulis #merutuki-diri-sendiri

Sekedar elaborasi singkat untuk memperjelas, fic ini memakai setting Alternative Timeline/Alternative Reality, saat Celty sudah menemukan kepalanya.

Yeah, saya kehilangan writing sense saya. Sementara laporan yang nunggu untuk dikerjakan numpuk dan UAS semakin mendekat, saya (dengan awesome-nya) malah tidur-guling-guling di kamar

Dan ini untuk anak saya, Tsubaki Nijikawa. Nak! Rekuesmu dah jadi #lamba-lambai-gaje XD – maaf gaje (namanya juga gaje fams—apa aja pasti gaje :p #gaploked)

Eniwei, thanks for reading. Mind to review?

-knoc out


End file.
